


Forgive Me

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: F/M, Reader is a Mum, fluff but ALSO ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: Henry Jekyll left his wife and children for so long after Hyde had wanted to kill them but now he's back but will he be forgiven?
Relationships: Dr Jekyll/(mum)reader, Dr Jekyll/reader, Henry Jekyll/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Forgive Me

Henry stood in front of the home he missed so dearly. His grip on his bag tightened as he took a deep breath. To say he was nervous would be an understatement to say the least. It had been seven months since the Hyde incident, seven months since he… Left his family. He forced his legs to move forward as he walked to the front door. He smiled when he saw a bike and some toys laying on the grass of the lawn. It bought make comforting memories that gave him enough confidence to manage to knock on the door.

For every second he waited fear and excitement and anticipation welled up inside him. Y/N answered the door and gasped loudly when she saw Henry looking at her nervously.

“Y/N…”

Her hand flew out and slapped the doctor, hard across the cheek. His head turned and his glasses flew off from the force.

Okay, he deserved that.

He rubbed his stinging cheek as he looked to her, eyes fluttered down to the hand she slapped him with, seeing the familiar shiny gold band, giving him hope she hadn’t moved on.

“You’re still wearing my ring.” Was all Henry managed to muster up to say with a small smile. She let out a sharp sob and she started smacking him. Henry flinched, turning so his shoulder was taking the brunt of her attack.

…. He deserved this too…

“Y/N! I’m sorry!”

She let out an exasperated laugh, tears were streaming down her face. “You’re sorry? YOU’RE SORRY?!” She finally spoke and even though her tone was angry Henry couldn’t deny that he missed the beautiful sound of her voice. “You left us! You LEFT us Henry!” She shuttered out a breath. She had stopped hitting him. “You left us.” She looked up at him with the most pained expression he had ever seen.

“I…”

All his excuses just flew out the window

He had to get Hyde under control…

He was scared he’d hurt them…

“I hurt you, I couldn’t get it out of my head.” At this point his eyes were getting watery. “Hyde went insane, showed me a vision of me killing you. I was standing over you and you were dead Y/N. I killed you just like Hyde had killed so many.”

“So instead of coming home to see that nothing was wrong… you left? You could have come home and we could of gotten through it together Henry. I… You left, Henry… You left me…” Y/N couldn’t deny the pain she felt when Henry told her that, she knew after all that Henry's greatest fear was turning into Hyde, but she couldn’t just let him use that as an excuse.

“Henry I-”

“DAD?!?!?” They both turned and saw their son Emile sprinting towards Henry, tackling him in a hug.

“DADSBACK!DADSBACK!DADSBACK!”

Y/N bit her lip and cried more as Henry bent to wrap his arms around Emile in a tight hug.

“THAT WAS THE LONGEST VACATION EVER!!!”

Henry looked up at Y/N in question.

She shook her head. “I couldn’t tell him.” She said just above a whisper. Henry stood with Emile still tightly holding onto him, now dangly from his neck. “EW YOU HAVE A BEARD!” Emile rubbed his hand across Henry's face, making a nasty face when he felt the prickly hair.

“Yeah, it was a long vacation, l didn’t have time to shave.” He looked at Y/N pleadingly. As much as wanted to assure Emile he’d never leave like that again he couldn’t until he was certain that Y/N would accept him back into their lives.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, giving him a small pained smile as she walked towards them plucking Emile off of Henry. “Yeah baby, he’s home, and he’s not going on another vacation that long ever again.”

“YAY!” Emile screamed completely unaware of the serious situation around him. “Now Mum will stop crying!” She quickly put Emile down and gently ushered him back inside. “Go back inside now.”

“Buuut Muuuuum!”

“No buts. I still need to talk to your father about his vacation.” Henry felt a shiver run down his spine at her tone when she said vacation but he was too happy to care, he deserved whatever was coming his way and he’d crawl through broken glass and hot coals if it meant Y/N accepting him back.

“If you ever leave like that again it’s over. I won’t take you back.” She said crossing her arms.

“I’ll never leave you again.”

Y/N couldn’t hold herself back anymore, she flung herself into arms and kissed him fiercely. Henry was taken aback for a moment before quickly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and returning the kiss. He was probably squeezing her harder then he should be but he just couldn’t let her go.

When they finally pulled apart Y/N spoke up.

“Don’t think everything will just go back to normal now.”

“I know, I’ll work to make things right again.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“I’ll sleep outside if it means you’ll forgive me.”

They both exchanged bittersweet smiles as she let him back inside and Henry immediately felt a warmth and happiness in him that he hadn’t felt since he left. When they entered the lounge room Emile once again latched himself to Henry.

Henry gazed over the the bay window, Lilith's favourite reading spot and his eyes lit up when he finally saw his daughter again. “Lilly.”

She looked up from her book, delicately placing a bookmark inside it and closing her book. “I must have a penchant for fathers leaving me.”

Henry felt his stomach drop and guilt wave over him.

“I’ll be in my room.” She stood. “I’ll thank you kindly not to disturb me Doctor Jekyll.” And with that she walked out of the room.

Henry felt his heart shatter. He didn’t even think, he didn’t even realise how much leaving would hurt her. It took so long to get Lilith to trust him and open up to him when he actually started to be home around more when he could control Hyde better and to hear his daughter call him Doctor Jeykll again instead of Dad… He wiped his face to stop the tears.

“Baby go see if you’re sister is okay.” Y/N quickly spoke up. 

“Okaaaaay!” Emile removed himself from Henry and zoomed away to follow his sister.

“Henry-”

“I’m a monster.”

“No-no Henry you’re not.” Y/N weaved her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Y/N, I didn’t even think about how this would affect her. I don’t deserve to even be here. I spent so long to gain her trust and have her open up to me and then I selfishly leave.” He started to pull away from Y/N before she tightened her grip on him. 

“Don’t you dare leave us again Henry Jekyll.” There was venom in her voice.

“But I-”

“But nothing, you made a mistake, a STUPID mistake, but you came back. You just have to prove to her you’re not going to leave again.” She looked up at him with a smile despite her tears and wiped the tears from his face. “We’ll be a family again right?”

Henry held onto her tightly, with no intentions of letting go anytime soon.

“Y/N, I promise.”


End file.
